Entre Amour et Devoir
by Amiastine
Summary: La réputation de la famille Malfoy est un ruines. Lucius est dans le coma et Draco souffre de problèmes de santé plutôt... embarrassants. C'est à lui d'arranger les choses. Mais pourquoi diable sa solution devrait elle impliquer Hermione Granger? RR.


A/N: Première fic en français depuis un long moment… mais j'avais envie de refaire un bon petit Draco/Hermione parce que ça me manque, surtout maintenant que la série est terminée. Même si cette fic est un Univers Alternatif et ne suit pas absolument fidèlement les événements de HP7 (que je n'ai pas lu en français, je tiens à préciser), il y aura quand même des éléments du dernier tome. Donc ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore lu, soyez avertis. J'ai aussi pour habitude d'utiliser plusieurs des noms anglais comme 'Draco Malfoy' au lieu de 'Drago Malefoy' (mais les maisons de Poudlard restent en français), alors c'est inutile de m'écrire pour me dire que je fais des fautes. Bref. Bonne lecture!!!

Disclaimer: Aucun des éléments du monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient. Par contre, les nouveaux personnages tels que Judith et son cousin sont à moi.

**Entre Amour et Devoir**

Chapitre 1: Un Matin Ordinaire

La couleur de l'herbe changeait constamment avec les jeux du vent, passant d'un émeraude à faire pâlir la pierre du même nom à un vert sombre comme celui des sapins que Draco apercevait en contrebas du pré. Il marchait pieds nus, la végétation se glissant entre ses orteils et lui chatouillant les mollets, mais vers quoi il ne le savait pas. Il avait beau lever les yeux au ciel sans nuages de temps à autre, pas trace du soleil dont les rayons lui martelait pourtant les épaules. Au moins, ici, il faisait chaud et cela, Draco en était plus que content. Il y a peu de temps de cela, il avait eu froid, un froid qui ne se mesurait pas comme une température. Maintenant c'était fini.

Mais pas moyen de s'orienter. Enfin, il pouvait choisir de gravir les hautes montagnes à sa droite et aller se perdre entre les pics ou se rendre dans la vallée qui, malgré qu'elle parut jolie depuis les latitudes où il se trouvait, semblait des plus désertes. Il n'y avait guère de chemin, uniquement des fleurs et des herbes folles qui se dressaient de toutes parts entre la pinède en aval et la pente rocheuse en amont. Il hésitait toujours quant à la direction qu'il allait prendre quand la chaleur se fit plus forte. _J'ai soif_, constata-t-il silencieusement. Puis il se souvint que lorsqu'il avait eu froid, il n'avait eu envie que de chaleur, pensant que c'était là l'apothéose de toutes choses que l'on pouvait se souhaiter. Apparemment pas. _C'est bien la race humaine, ça. On obtient enfin ce que l'on veut, on se complait dedans trois secondes, puis on se met à rêver d'autre chose. _Il en aurait eu honte, si les rayons ne s'étaient faits plus brûlants et ne l'avaient pas forcé à s'asseoir dans l'herbe, lui remettant la soif en tête de ses préoccupations.

Le premier être vivant des lieux fit alors son apparition, un énorme rapace exécutant sa danse sur le fond azur des cieux. Draco eut beau plisser les yeux, la couleur du plumage comme la race de l'oiseau lui demeurèrent inconnus, car le volatile ne lui présentait que son ventre, une silhouette noire loin au-dessus de lui. _Grand bien lui fasse, à ce machin, de tourbillonner comme un chien chassant sa queue,_ se dit-il en s'allongeant parterre, la tête soudain cernée de tiges de graminées et de minuscules fleurs blanches. Il allait fermer les paupières pour tenter de se soustraire à la moiteur de l'air quand le rapace émit un cri qui fendit le calme du versant montagnard comme un poignard de la chaire nue. Les yeux soudain écarquillés, Draco ouvrit la bouche pour lâcher à son tour un cri mais aucun son refusa d'en sortir. Alors que l'aigle géant, qu'il voyait beaucoup trop bien à présent, fondait sur lui en un piqué vertigineux, il jeta ses bras en travers de son visage et sentit quelque chose de chaud, d'encore plus chaud que l'air, de brûlant même, lui couler le long de la jambe.

…

"Ah non, ça va pas recommencer! J'EN AI MARRE!"

Des phrases de ce genre, les habitants de Malfoy Manor en entendaient à peu près deux fois par semaine. Alors que Narcissa Malfoy avait appris à faire la sourde oreille et qu'Evangeline la cuisinière se contentait de secouer la tête tristement en remuant son porridge, Judith la femme de chambre et son cousin Jamie, qui s'occupait des travaux d'entretien, pouffaient de conserve en se séparant dans le gigantesque hall d'entrée, l'une pour les appartements du jeune maître et l'autre pour quelque cheminée à inspecter.

"Encore un drap à laver, Jud… j'vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves, franchement. Un homme de 20 ans qui mouille encore son lit…pah," ricana Jamie ce matin-là avec une mine de dégoût.

"Il a pas toujours été comme ça. C'est depuis qu'il est rentré de la guerre et qu'il a ramené le père à la maison. Même avec tout ce qui a changé ils arrivent encore à se ressembler… tu sais, moi, un incontinent ou deux…" Judith se tut d'un coup, apercevant Lady Malfoy qui s'avançait vers eux d'un pas preste et énervé. "Bonjour Milady."

"Allez donc aider mon fils et envoyez-le moi quand il se sera rendu présentable, au lieu de jacasser inutilement. Puis vous me ferez le plaisir de dépoussiérer les présentoirs de la bibliothèque, comme je vous l'avais demandé la semaine dernière. Quant à vous," dit-elle en se tournant vers Jamie, "trouvez-vous quelque chose à faire. Je ne veux pas vous avoir dans mes pattes lorsque Lady Bullstrode viendra prendre le thé."

En fait, hormis le jardinier qui vivait bien à l'abri dans sa maisonnette au fond du parc, le seul qui ne sût strictement rien des problèmes matinaux de son fils était Lucius Malfoy, plongé depuis deux ans dans une torpeur baveuse qui le clouait dans son lit de la Tour des Abysses. Celle-ci se dressait dans le coin ouest du château, en direction du soleil couchant, et si l'on se tenait au dernier étage, il était possible de voir par-dessus le Bois-aux-Songes qui bordait la parcelle Malfoy des falaises du Wiltshire et d'admirer les flots tumultueux de l'Océan Atlantique. Draco, lui, occupait comme il sied à un jeune lord encore célibataire l'entièreté de la Tour Serpentine, située aux antipodes de celle de son père. Il était d'ailleurs très satisfait de cette distance, si infime soit elle, qui les maintenait séparés la plupart du temps, même s'il n'en aurait jamais rien dit à sa mère.

Mais pour l'heure, Draco était loin d'être content et son père loin de figurer dans ses pensées. Ce qui l'obsédait, c'était l'immonde tache jaunâtre qui bariolait son lit. Il s'était douché immédiatement après son réveil et se forçait à présent à enlever du matelas tous les draps souillés. _Maudite sois-tu, Granger, avec ta Réhabilitation des Elfes de Maison! Et maudit sois-tu, Voldemort, pour nous avoir foutu dans ce merdier! C'est le cas de le dire, d'ailleurs, _pensa-t-il amèrement alors qu'il roulait en boule le linge et le fourrait dans le panier prévu à cet effet. Il savait qu'il aurait dû laisser ce travail ingrat à Judith, mais l'idée qu'elle trouve un sujet de moquerie de plus à entretenir avec son crétin de cousin l'horripilait. C'était déjà assez insupportable de noyer sa honte dans son café du matin tout en sachant qu'elle était en train de laver sa literie maculée. _Maudits rêves, aussi. _

Le problème était qu'il ne se souvenait jamais que d'éléments insignifiants. Il se souvenait du pré, de la vue qu'il avait sur la vallée, de la chaleur agréable… mais après, rien. Rien qui ne justifiât qu'il trempe son pyjama presque toutes les semaines en se réveillant, pris de panique. Il avait froid à présent, froid comme tous les matins, midis et soirs de son existence éveillée. Pas de quoi s'emmitoufler dans une cape de laine épaisse, juste une sensation déplaisante qui l'accompagnait partout et qu'il ne parvenait jamais tout à fait à oublier, quoi qu'il fasse. Il aurait fallu que ça change, mais Draco ne savait que faire pour. Il n'avait même pas la motivation de chercher une solution.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

Il ne se retourna même pas. Elle avait encore omis de frapper et il en avait marre de lui faire des réflexions. Il se contenta de pointer un doigt vers la pile de draps sur le lit, puis d'aller s'asseoir à son écritoire, évitant soigneusement de la regarder. Il prit une magnifique plume de pan dont la pointe était recouverte d'argent gravé et s'amusa à effleurer des doigts les couleurs chatoyantes, sans pourtant dévisser le couvercle du pot d'encre qui se trouvait devant lui. Il n'avait personne à qui écrire depuis bien longtemps. Il n'avait juste pas envie de contempler sa face ovale où de petites taches de rousseur se disputaient les joues et le nez, ses cheveux châtain clair ramenés en un chignon propre. Draco aurait voulu que Judith s'en aille et pas que de sa chambre, mais c'était peine perdue.

"Milady votre mère vous attend dans la salle à manger. Ne vous en faites pas, je vais embarquer tout ça et vous le ramener tout beau tout propre cet après-midi."

Et voilà qu'elle se permettait à nouveau un commentaire. Draco en avait sa claque d'elle et de son cousin, qui vous donnaient des 'Mr.Mafloy' et des 'Milord' à droite à gauche mais sans jamais perdre ce petit sourire moqueur en coin. _On aurait pu… on aurait dû avoir un autre genre de relation. _Autrefois il en aurait eu envie, même s'il ne la trouvait pas particulièrement jolie. Mère l'avait longuement sermonné sur le fait que coucher avec l'un des maîtres de maison ne faisait pas partie du contrat de Judith et qu'il ferait mieux de s'abstenir, mais c'était là de la salive gâchée. Il n'en avait ni la force, ni le goût.

"Merci Judith."

Draco la laissa partir avec son ballot de linge et l'écouta descendre les marches de pierre qui menaient aux degrés inférieurs de la tour, où se trouvaient son salon et sa bibliothèque privés. Lorsque le bruit se fût complètement estompé, il s'engagea à son tour dans l'escalier, prenant bien son temps pour retarder le moment de la confrontation obligatoire. Il pouvait déjà l'entendre, sa chère mère, lui sommer d'aller à Ste-Mangouste raconter au docteur de famille ses petits problèmes de vessie, afin qu'il en soit enfin débarrassé. Il pouvait déjà voir la déception se mêlant à un dégoût résigné sur son visage d'ange. Il n'était depuis longtemps plus le fils en qui elle avait placé tous ses espoirs. Voir un docteur ne servirait à rien.

Il la trouva attablée à sa place habituelle, à côté de la haute chaise vide où s'était toujours assis Lucius, désormais bien trop faible pour prendre ses repas avec sa famille. Draco eut presque envie de s'y affaler nonchalamment, rien que pour voir quelle tête sa mère tirerait. Selon lui, elle avait tous les droits d'occuper la place d'honneur, son seigneur et maître étant incapacité, mais il savait qu'elle ne s'y oserait jamais, même si Lucius en venait à s'étrangler avec sa bave et à mourir. _J'ai jamais su ce qui se passait vraiment entre ces deux-là…_ Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy avaient toujours eu l'air en apparence d'un couple soudé, unis par un respect froid et un amour du luxe partagé. Ensuite, les mauvaises langues parlaient d'un mariage arrangé entre Black et Malfoy, d'une épouse malheureuse et confinée dans un manoir lugubre, d'un mari absent et violent avec un goût prononcé pour la magie noire. Mais Draco se souvenait de quelques moments de tendresse, jadis, et il lui suffisait d'apercevoir le visage de sa mère sortant de la chambre du malade pour comprendre qu'elle ressentait envers son époux bien plus que du respect froid.

"Bonjour Mère," dit-il posément en s'asseyant sur sa chaise et tendant la main pour se servir un verre de jus de citrouille.

"Il faut que cela cesse, Draco."

Narcissa n'avait pas touché le bol de porridge devant elle, n'avait même pas commencé à le sucrer. _Aïe, nous voilà partis pour un nouveau petit-déjeuner pénible… _

"Et pourtant ce jus de citrouille est très bon. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous voudriez le jeter…"

Il gardait son regard rivé sur son propre porridge alors qu'il le saupoudrait de cannelle, mais il pouvait la deviner en train de rouler des yeux, tentant tant bien que mal de garder son sang froid.

"Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle! Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça… Tu n'es plus un enfant, Draco."

"Pas plus qu'un enfant j'ai choisi ce qui m'arrive, Mère. Si c'est ce que vous essayez de me dire, je refuse d'aller voir un docteur. Je n'ai pas de problèmes de santé."

Après avoir bien recouvert la cannelle d'une bonne couche de sucre brun, il entreprit de mélanger sa bouillie d'avoine, l'odeur douce de l'épice lui rappelant les petits-déjeuners de son enfance où son père présidait et où l'on mangeait en silence. Ce qu'il avait détesté être interdit de parole pendant les repas, petit, mais à présent il aurait préféré que sa mère se souvienne de cette règle et la respecte. Il comprenait maintenant parfaitement le désir de Lucius de manger en paix.

"C'est peut-être vrai, j'en conviens," lâcha Narcissa brusquement, ce qui fit s'étouffer Draco avec sa première bouchée. Sa mère n'admettait que très rarement qu'elle s'était trompée sur quelque chose. "C'est tellement aléatoire… et donc probablement psychologique."

_Et merde… _Voilà où elle voulait en venir. _Elle va m'expédier chez un psy…_Avalant son porridge difficilement, Draco repoussa son bol. Il ne pourrait pas manger tranquillement tant que les choses ne seraient pas mises au clair.

"J'irai pas."

"Oh que si. Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Tu prendras rendez-vous, ou tu devras te trouver un nouveau domicile."

Sur le point de lui balancer une réplique acerbe, Draco en demeura bouche bée. Tâtonnant à l'aveuglette, il referma la main droite autour de son verre et en vida le contenu sans reprendre son souffle, puis reposa le récipient avec un bruit sec.

"Vous n'oseriez pas."

"La réputation de notre famille est en ruine, dans cette société d'adorateurs de Moldus et de bâtards de Sang. Nous aurions pu nous adapter à la situation et rester parfaitement respectables comme la famille Malfoy a toujours su le faire, sans l'intervention de cet immonde mouflet Potter et de ses petits amis. Les quelques amies qui me restent en sont rendues à chuchoter des ignominies derrière mon dos et crois-moi, tu y figures plus que souvent au premier plan. Avec ton père dans son état, tu étais notre dernier espoir. Si tu n'avais ne serait-ce qu'un tant soit peu d'amour pour ta famille, pour ce qu'elle représentait, tu ne passerais pas tes journées terré dans ce château à perdre ton temps."

Draco la laissa finir sa tirade. Il fallait que ça sorte, qu'elle exorcise tout ce qui la tracassait afin de recouvrir la raison. Aucun Malfoy, pas même atteint d'une inexplicable incontinence, ne s'abaisserait à se laisser analyser par un bigleux en mal de rebondissements sentimentaux. Malgré la colère qui se lisait dans ses yeux, Narcissa Malfoy n'avait pas ne serait-ce que fermé l'une de ses délicates mains en un poing crispé. Draco lui enviait sa maîtrise. Lui s'était toujours bien plus visiblement énervé. Il tenait ça de son père.

"En fait, ce que vous essayez de me dire, c'est que si je me donnais un coup de peigne et que j'allais m'aplatir devant Potter et le Ministère en pleurnichant que nous ne sommes que des moins que rien et que nous regrettons avoir jamais eu des liens avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la famille Malfoy recouvrerait sa position dans le monde des sorciers? Mère, ils sont peut-être stupides, mais pas à ce point."

"Ce que j'essaie de te dire, Draco, c'est que si tu mets un peu de bonne volonté, nous pourrions retrouver un mode de vie un tant soit peu supportable. Je… je ne veux pas que ton père nous voie ainsi, si par chance il se remet un jour."

Draco croisa le regard de sa mère et y lut une profonde détresse. Il avait envie de lui dire que leur existence était plus que supportable, qu'il y avait des enfants qui mourraient de faim tous les jours dans le monde, mais il n'en trouvait pas le courage. Elle n'avait jamais vécu hors de cet environnement surprotégé et il n'avait pas le cœur de l'y arracher. Elle souffrait déjà assez, même s'il méprisait en quelque sorte cette souffrance. Narcissa avait tout à fait la possibilité de reprendre elle-même sa vie en main, mais Draco savait qu'elle n'en ferait rien, n'ayant pas la moindre idée comment agir. Il se rendait compte que c'était à lui de le faire pour elle, mais pas forcément de la manière dont elle le demandait.

"Et…si je nous procurais cette existence rapidement, par un moyen ou par un autre… y a-t-il une possibilité que vous me lâchiez à propos de mes problèmes de vessie?"

Il avala rapidement une bouchée de porridge, afin d'avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac avant de recevoir une réponse potentiellement décevante. Sa mère avait écarquillé ses grands yeux pâles à sa question et semblait y réfléchir, l'observant manger sans toutefois toucher à sa propre assiette. Elle soupira au bout d'un moment, l'air un peu désolée.

"Mais Draco, cela n'aide en rien à la réputation de la famille. Même si tu parvenais par un miracle à restaurer notre position dans le monde des sorciers cette nuit même, ils continueraient à parler de nous précisément à cause de cela."

Draco fronça les sourcils.

"Ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir…ou alors, nous pourrions les convaincre que ce n'est pas vrai. Enfin, c'est comme vous voulez, Mère. J'ai peut-être une idée pour arranger les choses, mais si vous tenez à me faire analyser, il va falloir sortir plusieurs sacs de Gallions de Gringotts. Je ne me laisserai pas disséquer si facilement."

Narcissa fixa son fils d'un regard exaspéré. Draco se retint de sourire. Ils avaient tout le fric nécessaire. C'était l'idée qu'il ait une solution à son problème qui titillait sa mère. Ainsi que le fait qu'il comptait faire un marché avec elle, vis-à-vis de cette solution. Il se montrerait implacable et elle le savait. Et au fond, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de le flanquer dehors. Cela aggraverait probablement la situation de toute manière. Elle le laissa toutefois finir son porridge, ses traits crispés dans l'attente, avant de prendre la parole.

"D'accord. Kingsley Shacklebolt donne un bal le mois prochain au Ministère. Si tu parviens à mettre nos noms sur la liste des invités, en toute légalité s'il te plait, je ne t'enverrai pas voir un psy et nous n'en parlerons plus."

Draco sourit en acquiesçant, se levant de table. Cependant, sa mère arrêta sa retraite d'un geste de la main.

"Mais c'est à une condition. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de faire un peu moins de bruit le matin en te levant. Place un Sortilège de Silence s'il le faut. Ce serait déjà un bon début."

Un grognement agacé lui répondit. Draco tourna les talons et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Narcissa ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire triste. Il ressemblait tellement à son père dans ces moments-là.

A/N: C'est spécial, je vous l'accorde. Un Draco incontinent n'est pas forcément la chose la plus attirante que l'on ait jamais vu. Mais bon… pourquoi pas changer pour une fois? Et peut-être bien qu'il trouvera une solution à son problème en résolvant celui de sa mère… qui sait? Tout commentaire est le bienvenu, mais les critiques constructives sont mes préférées. A bon entendeur…


End file.
